A new beginning
by MarianaNM
Summary: After the final battle, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy decide to have a new beginning in their life.  I'm really not good at summaries!


**I wrote this one-shot last year and never uploaded. It takes place after the final battle of HP series. It's just some fluff about the Malfoy couple, who I absolutely love... but there's some angst too. Well, you'll see it...**

**Forgive me if you find some errors (grammar, spelling...). I'm brazilian and even though I studied English for many years, there's a huge chance of mistakes. Please, be patient :)**

**Reviews are always welcome! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>A new beginning<strong>_

He thought it was the first time in a year that she was truly asleep. Narcissa had been having hard days through the period Lord Voldemort stayed in their house, meeting all his force of Death Eaters and planning his actions in the Second Wizards War.

There were days when he and his wife couldn't even talk without interruption or fear of being heard by someone, especially the Dark Lord himself. He knew Narcissa didn't deserve being forced to live in that dark atmosphere. Matter of fact, she didn't even like Death Eater's business. He was the only reason why she managed to live that kind of life. He knew it and blamed himself every day for that.

_As a young man and a proud pure blood, Lucius Malfoy thought that joining the powerful wizard who intended to be the saver for the magical world from the mudbloods and blood traitors , was the most brilliant way to cross. And his young wife, raised into the same ideals, did truly believe that a pure blood world was nothing but perfect and if the way to get it was joining The Dark Lord, she was going to support Lucius in his mission no matter what._

_But Narcissa never really approved the methods that Lord Voldemort considered being valorous into war. She was terrified thinking about Lucius being away for long times killing and cursing an amount of people. The dangerous life her husband was living drove Narcissa in constant nightmares and unwell slept nights for years._

_That just got worst since The Dark Lord returned and reunited his most loyal followers, whom, of course, included her husband, her sister, and in the two last years, her only son. But she knew Draco was just a teenage boy used by Lord Voldemort as revenge to his father's errors. And that certainty gave her panic and fright as she never considered she would be able to feel before she became a mother._

_Narcissa almost cracked when Lucius had been sent to Azkaban and Draco was intended to kill one of the most powerful wizards in the world: Albus Dumbledore. In fact, she forced herself to be strong for her child, and made everything that was on her charge to protect and to try to help him._

Lucius looked at his wife's face. Although he never used to say that frequently, he loved her deeply and was absolutely charmed by her beauty. Even thought Narcissa had already passed forty years old and lived such a terrible period in her life, she was still the most beautiful woman he ever met. Lucius took a few minutes watching her sleep, her blond, long and straight hair covering a part of her face, her (even more) slim body gracefully lied down and a peaceful expression in her face that he had missed so hard in the past few years.

He decided it was time for him to have some sleep too. Lucius went to his closet and dressed silver silk pajamas, his favorite one, and then went to bed, trying his best not to wake Narcissa.

But unfortunately, he couldn't sleep calmly for too long. Lucius was taken by a nightmare, in fact, the worst he could have…

_They were running desperately to Slytherin's Common Room. He and Narcissa had their hands tied strongly while they were searching for their son, Draco. Lucius was pretty frightened. He knew that if Lord Voldemort caught them, there wouldn't be any chances of surviving, especially for Narcissa. She had lied to The Dark Lord. How could his wife been so stupid pretending to save Harry Potter's life? If he had been the one ordered to check if the boy was alive… Even if Potter had given him valuable information about Draco, he knew he wouldn't have the loyalty to save the boy's life saying he was dead. _

_They had the feeling that Draco might be in Slytherin's Common Room. It surely had been the most comfort and safe place for their son in Hogwarts. So they decided to go there and search for their boy. They only wanted to get their child and run away from that battle, they just wanted to be together and to save their lives. Lucius had to decide quickly that his loyalty to The Dark Lord had to be broken immediately if he wanted to be alive and have his wife and son with him. And he had chosen his family._

_When they arrived in the Common Room there was no sign of Draco. They called him once more and looked at each other desperately. Where could that boy be? Narcissa turned away from Lucius and started crying. It was too much: an entire year living with Voldemort's presence, that stupid battle, her son missed... Lucius, feeling guilty for all his wife's sobs, enlaced her back with his arms and rested his head on her shoulder:_

_- Be calm, Narcissa, we'll find him, I promise you we'll be home soon. The three of us. Please don't cry, Cissa. Be strong, we're almost there. _

_Lucius voice was ceased by a laugh, a dark and loveless giggle. It was him. Lord Voldemort found them. _

_- Look who I see here… the Malfoy couple. And before this night I thought you have learned the lesson: not to lie and not to try to make fool of The Dark Lord. But it seems you haven't, right Narcissa?_

_- Milord, I.. I didn't say that Potter was alive to try to make you a fool. I just did it because he told me Draco was here in the castle…. I thought that maybe he could help me to find my son… And, please, please Milord, don't blame Lucius, he wasn't involved with my lying. _

_- SHUT YOUR MOUTH, NARCISSA! Lucius, I thought your wife wasn't that stupid. You should control her better. You're a coward Lucius Malfoy. You're not dueling like the other Death Eaters, you're not even trying to make me win this battle. Instead, you're here, hidden with your silly wife searching for your useless so. What a shame, Lucius, what a disgust you're to the Dark Lord._

_- I'm sorry, Milord. I just thought we had some time to find Draco and then join the… the battle… at your side, Milord. _

_- SUCH LIES, LUCIUS. You have already chosen your side. I have to go back to the battle. I'll care of you later, but some things have to be done right now._

_After saying that, Lord Voldemort took his wand and pointed it to Narcissa. Lucius' eyes followed the movement, he didn't have his wand with him, and there was nothing he could do. He begged for Voldemort to stop. But it was worthless. Narcissa's blue eyes widened . They were fixed in the pale and furious figure pointing the wand at her. There was a big green glowing flame and the only words heard were Avada Kedavra._

_Lord Voldemort laughed and went out. Lucius quickly moved to Narcissa's side and pulled her in his lap. Tears were falling uncontrollably from his grey eyes._

_- Narcissa, please… Wake up, love. Don't leave me, Cissa, I beg you. We still have to find Draco, we have to go home with him… I love you, Narcissa, I always did. Forgive my rudeness sometimes and forgive me for not telling you this more often. Come back to me, my love. Come back if it's possible…_

- Lucius, love, wake up – she said caressing his hair and getting closer to him on bed – It's just a bad dream, dearest, wake up.

- Narcissa, you're… ? Was I dreaming? He caught us, didn't he? He killed you, Narcissa, I saw it! – Lucius temple was wet and so it was his hair. With his hands shaking he searched for Narcissa's, trying to convince himself that she was fine and alive just by his side.

- Lucius, be calm. I woke up with you yelling and saying things that I couldn't merely understand. You were dreaming, my love. No one killed me, see it ? – She said pressing her fingers harder in his hands and smiling tenderly to her husband. – Love, we're safe. The three of us. Your ideals died with Lord Voldemort this night on Hogwarts, but our family is here, Lucius.

- Did you hear me trying to keep you alive, Narcissa? – Lucius asked blushing lightly.

- Yes. And I must confess that I did like the things you said. – Narcissa pulled her husband's head in her lap and started to pat his hair – I'm not saying that I liked you having a bad dream, don't misunderstand me. But sometimes it's good to see the romantic Lucius inside you, dearest.

Narcissa said that and chuckled. It was a bit fun seeing Lucius concerned about his romantic lines. Awake and conscious, it was really hard for him to tell her that kind of stuff, even though she never doubted his deep love for her and for Draco.

- Narcissa, I think I have to tell you this directly more often, my love. I really love you and Draco. I think you're an amazing wife. No other witch could have supported me all this years like you did. I love you, Cissa, I really do. And please, forgive me for all the hurt I put you in.

Narcissa covered Lucius' mouth with a finger and then kissed his lips softly before saying:

- I know it, Mr. Malfoy. You don't have to spoil your proud telling me this fluffy things every time, honey. It's your style, and I can assure you that I respect this and love you just the way you are, okay? Now try to sleep again, Lucius, It had been a hard day for all of us.

- I thank your understanding, love. But I want to say it. Cissa, I spent my entire life building a strong reputation in the Wizard World that now is totally ruined. I served a Lord that made me, you and our son slaves and we got nothing in return. I think the only remainings in my life now are you and Draco, and I need to try to be gentler and expose my feelings for you more often. Will you help me, love?

- Of course I will, Lucius. I always helped you in everything, didn't I?

- Yes, you did, love. Now come on, I want you close to me helping my sleep. Let's try to take some rest, Narcissa. Tomorrow we have a new beginning to work on.


End file.
